


E todos os dias eram quentes.

by Arymura



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura





	E todos os dias eram quentes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And all the days were hot .](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195940) by [Arymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura)



 

 

 

 

Missy não conseguia evitar rasgar cada centímetro de tecido que cobria a pele de River, com suas unhas afiadas e dentes vorazes. River sabia que ela gostava da dor, tanto de provocar quanto sentir, por isso, mordia forte o pescoço alvo de Missy; como se pudesse sugar seu poder de regeneração, e era então que aquela bela mulher de olhos tão azuis se transformava, seus cabelos negros ondulados contrastando contra seu corpo pálido.

Sem nenhuma palavra, ela explorava todo o corpo de River com suas mãos, enquanto beijava ferozmente os lábios dela, como se com aquilo fosse possível calar seus gemidos. E essa era a única coisa que Missy não seria capaz, não enquanto pegava River pela cintura e lambia o bico dos seus seios. Na verdade, ela adorava os gemidos de River, gemidos fortes e agudos que lhe arrepiavam a nuca, porém, os mais profundos e sinceros ocorriam quando ela tocava a língua entre as coxas da outra.

River não se continha e enrolava suas mãos nos cabelos de Missy, puxando lentamente cada mecha, enquanto se contorcia de satisfação. A língua de Missy passeava por entre as coxas de River com tanta facilidade e destreza que parecia ter sido feita exclusivamente para dar prazer, e como sabia dar prazer, pressionando na intensidade certa e aumentando a velocidade, enquanto River movia seus quadris; Missy sabia ler seu corpo e o que cada movimento instintivo dizia, como River pedia por seus dedos dentro dela, enquanto sugava incessantemente todo líquido que River derramava sobre sua língua. E era maravilhoso como aqueles olhos verdes ganhavam um tom cinzento quando se aproximavam do êxtase.

Missy sabia que o melhor de River estava por vir. Sentadas com as pernas entrelaçadas seus dedos a penetravam vigorosamente, os cachos loiros de River tocavam o rosto de Missy e as mãos dela lhe proporcionavam as mesmas sensações. Como um espelho, ela via o prazer nos olhos de Missy, e tudo isso era tão animalesco que as mordidas entre elas tiravam sangue. O cheiro forte de ferro se misturava ao de sexo e de suor, as duas mulheres gemiam excitantemente alto, de modo que o Doutor poderia ouvi-las até no fim do Universo.

O ritmo crescente entre as duas, e a urgência pelos seus toques constantes, tornavam seus corpos um só em direção ao paraíso. O tempo parou por um instante, enquanto elas alcançavam o clímax e, entre um longo beijo devastador, seus corpos desabaram pela cama, exaustos.

— Agora me diga quem é a vadia que te faz gemer como um animal no cio?

— É você, Missy...


End file.
